Computing devices are becoming more commonplace and are used for a wide variety of purposes. Every day, people use their computing devices to view, access, and/or interact with various types of content, especially as computing devices and applications are growing in number and in function. A user of a computing device may frequently carry his computing device wherever he goes. When not physically interacting with the computing device, the user can store the device in a number of places, such as in a pocket, a bag, or another place. When the user needs to physically access the computing device, he would have to find his device and take it out of his pocket, bag, or other place. In some cases, this can inconvenience, distract, or otherwise interrupt the user. For example, the user can be attending a meeting and does not want to exert much effort to take a glance at his device to tell the time. In another example, the user can receive a text message or other communication when he is watching a movie in a movie theater, and thus the user may not want to take his device entirely out of his pocket or bag to peek at the text message or communication. Accordingly, an improved approach to providing information on computing devices can be beneficial and can enhance the overall user experience associated with using computing devices to view or access information.